


Pursuit

by iphis17



Series: Roses Damask'd [3]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/F, No Dialogue, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphis17/pseuds/iphis17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enmity, though? That, my dear China, was <em>fun</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pursuit

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2012 - June - 03.

Friendship between us was fairly amusing. Insipid, but amusing. You'd think that there'd be a limit to how much time you could spend talking about flowers and sugary things and the color pink, and maybe there is, but we never seemed to reach it. In fact, even when we were a bit older, we seemed to stay on the same topics, just different aspects – flowers that kill and sugars that hide and the pink that is viscera freshly spilled from corpses.

Enmity, though? That, my dear China, was _fun_.

You have always been sharp, and I've never not been struggling to catch up. You are spikes and razor edges shrouded in all that is attractive. Our sparring matches were quick, you more often the victor than I, and you were my whetstone, in a way, even as you ground my bones up for bread, or so it felt.

I got better. Not fast like you, with your learning curves as steep as right angles, but I got better, and I was contest. Maybe. Towards the end. You caught up, though, as always.

I was infuriated, but not a lot, because enmity or no enmity, I love you more than anything.


End file.
